


In This Derby

by shlryn4



Category: Football RPF
Genre: El Clásico, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlryn4/pseuds/shlryn4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Clasico memang selalu menjadi derby terbaik, bukan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Derby

**Author's Note:**

> hasil request seseorang yang saya sendiri ngga ngerti kenapa jadi seperti ini. honestly agak sedikit mengecewakan, feels di BBVA sukar didapat. wait, i'm serious. bukan alibi. this is for you, tantistiq.

El Clasico. Satu di antara banyaknya _derby_ panas dalam persepakbolaan dunia. Salah satu dari sekian macam _derby_ yang mengatasnamakan rivalitas abadi yang telah di laksanakan sejak berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu. Rivalitas yang sarat akan kekejaman, keberingasan, dan kekacauan yang ditimbulkan oleh para pendukungnya –semua yang pada dasarnya hanya sekedar _ingin membela_ karena adanya _ketidakadilan_. Setiap manusia… pasti pernah merasakan sebuah ketidakadilan –dan ketika ketidakadilan yang _memihak_ tersebut dirasakan oleh _sekelompok manusia_ , kalian akan tahu bahwa semua itu yang akhirnya mendasari sebuah konflik tak berujung.

“Sudah lama tidak bertemu.”

El Clasico. Bagi penikmat sepak bola pasti takkan asing mendengar dua kata tersebut. Bermakna dan berharga. Bagaikan sebuah pertarungan antara hidup dan mati seseorang –hanya saja, dalam hal ini: _sekelompok manusia yang entah berapa banyak_. Tak hanya membawa harga diri semata, melainkan jua timbulnya niat untuk membalaskan _dendam_. Dan tak hanya sekedar permainan cantik di lapangan, tetapi juga pertarungan keras dalam pertaruhan.

“Ya, bagaimana kabarmu? Oh –sekali lagi, selamat ya atas penghargaan –”

El Clasico. Yang berarti _Klasik_. Pertarungan klasik di atas rumput hijau di daratan Spanyol. Sekali lagi, semua berawal dari sebuah _ketidakadilan_ yang _memihak_. Sebuah kehendak sepihak, sifat otoriter yang mengikat hingga sesak; mereka mengekang semua pergerakan pemberontak. Lebih dari seratus tahun lamanya –pemberontak itu masih berjuang, hanya untuk memerdekakan diri; menyatakan bahwa _inilah_ _kami_ , _Barcelona._ Namun di lain pihak, sekelompok manusia lain membentuk suatu organisasi yang mengatasnamakan Negara yang jelas sekali menentang semua pemberontakan yang ada. Dan mereka, yang memperoleh dukungan secara penuh dari pejabat tinggi Negara menyerukan kepada dunia bahwa _kami adalah Real Madrid_.

“Aku baik –sudahlah, kau selalu mengatakan itu setiap kita bertemu.”

Semua _derby_ pasti memiliki dua kubu yang bertolak belakang, menandakan bahwa mereka adalah musuh yang abadi. Masing-masing dari mereka mempunyai tanggung jawab untuk tetap mempertahankan setidaknya harga dirinya. Dendam itu sudah berlangsung sejak lama –dan hingga saat ini pun, meski seolah hanya sebatas pertandingan dalam liga atau persahabatan, dendam tersebut tetap ada.

“Karena kau memang pantas mendapatkannya.”

El Clasico, _derby_ klasik yang mempertemukan sekelompok pembela kedaulatan Negara dan sekelompok pemberontak yang menjelma menjadi dua buah klub sepak bola terbesar pada zaman ini. Di antara mereka semua, ada dua sosok yang menjadi tumpuan bagi dua kubu tersebut. Sebagai seorang yang bisa _menghancurkan_ lawan dengan berbagai macam teknik indah yang mampu membuat seluruh lapisan masyarakat terperangah dibuatnya. Dua sosok yang sesungguhnya tidak tahu apa-apa, dua sosok pemuda berbeda tanah kelahiran –bahkan bukan dalam ranah Spanyol. Keduanya, secara tidak langsung adalah korban dari masa lalu. Keduanya, yang namanya bahkan dikenal oleh seluruh manusia di muka bumi ini. Rivalitas yang menjadi kunci, antara _Cristiano Ronaldo_ dan _Lionel Messi_.

“Jangan berlebihan.”

Mereka, dua sosok paling dipuja karena _skill_ yang mereka miliki, sejujurnya hanya diberi tanggung jawab lebih sebagai _orang yang diharapkan_. Kendati demikian, mereka adalah _special_. Mereka, bisa dibilang memiliki apa yang tidak dimiliki orang lain –meski mereka berasal dari jurang ketidakmampuan. Bedanya, seorang Messi dulunya tidaklah sempurna. Jikalau klub yang dulunya dicaci sebagai pemberontak, Barcelona, tidak melihat bakat _luar biasa_ yang ia miliki; mungkin saat ini, ia masih berada di Argentina, memiliki nasib yang berbeda. Begitu pula dengan Ronaldo, sosok yang bersemangat di masa kecilnya, jikalau saat itu tidak ada para _scout_ dari Manchester United di Sporting Lisbon; mungkin saja ia akan berjamur di sana hingga saat ini.

“Tidak –aku mengatakan apa yang seharusnya aku katakan, Cris.”

Keduanya memang _seharusnya_ menjadi rival. Tetapi hanya di lapangan hijau, garis bawahi itu. Mereka sepakat takkan membawa intrik di lapangan hingga ke luar lapangan. Mereka tak mau. Sebagai seorang pesepakbola professional, mereka sadar betul bahwa ada kalanya dendam masa lalu itu harus dilupakan meski hanya sejenak.

“Tapi Leo –“

Tapi tentu saja, mereka masih dipandang sebagai _rival_. Bagi penggemar sepak bola, melihat mereka beradu ketajaman di lapangan merupakan suatu anugrah Tuhan –apalagi jika mereka memakai kostum yang _sama_ , meski mustahil pada dasarnya. Mereka memiliki utang budi terhadap masing-masing klubnya, karena sekali lagi, jika tak ada kedua klub itu, mereka bukanlah mereka yang sekarang. Dan jika tidak ada kedua orang ini, sepak bola tentu masih dipandang sebelah mata.

“Ya?”

Perseteruan diantara mereka dimulai dari _para penggemarnya_. Bagaimanapun juga, seorang penggemar pasti akan mendukung dan membela idolanya apapun yang terjadi –meski itu berarti harus menimbulkan keributan. Hal tersebut mutlak adanya. Dan keributan itulah yang mirisnya tak diketahui oleh sang idola –bahkan, idola mereka sendiri pun merupakan sepasang teman yang baik.

“Bukankah kita adalah –”

Oh teman yang baik? Terdengar agak mengerikan, bukan? Jelas saja; bagaimana bisa dua sosok pemuda berusia matang yang sama-sama diunggulkan dalam segala hal bisa berteman dengan baik tanpa terpengaruh rivalitas di lapangan?

“Rival, maksudmu? Entahlah, aku tak pernah berpikiran seperti itu. Sudah dulu ya, sampai jumpa di Santiago Bernabeu.”

Kenyataannya, mereka hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan sebagai seorang pesepak bola.  _Respect each other_. _  
_

“El Clasico edisi ke-226. Sampai bertemu, kalau begitu.”


End file.
